When a Fro Goes Bad!
by BreannaBreifs
Summary: Ever wonder how and why Duke's hair can litterly defy gravity itself!? Well, guess wha!? i came up with this story into honor of Duke's fro! R/R please!! ^_^


Disclaimer- I do not own Disney's Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series nor do I make  
  
Any money off the show or its respective characters in any shape, form, or way. This story was purely written for the entertainment of its readers. I also do not own Duke L'Orange in anyway. He is soul property of Disney Corporations. No money will make off him either.  
  
Author's Note: This is a funny fiction that was inspired by Cajun! Thanks Cajaroo chica chick for your inspirations. I am so happy to be doing this. So, enjoy reading!  
  
This is just the first story to a sequel I am also working on.  
  
Author's Final Note: Just so that you know this, but the hair's voice will be in a different color then black. Hehe, so you can tell who is talking to whom. Have fun reading it.  
  
  
  
  
  
When a Fro goes Bad  
  
© Delilah FireBlade 2001, all rights reserved  
  
Rated: G  
  
Part One  
  
  
  
After a long hot and relaxing shower, Duke stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom and looked at himself closely. He was still wet and his hair was all matted from scrubbing it. He felt relaxed and happily content. *Sighing and taking in the still steamy hot air, he grabbed his comb and started to comb down his hair. Bit without warning, the hair grabbed the comb and threw it down.  
  
"I told you before buddy…don't use combs!" The hair growled at him.  
  
Duke sighed in frustration. 'Oh no, not this again! Aye! Every time I wanna comb out my fro it's the same thing!' Duke rolled his eyes. "I know you have, but why not!? You know I hate brushes!!" Duke practically shrieked. The fro smirked. Then with a waves gesture he said, "Because every time you use a comb, it hurts! Why don't you be like everyone else? Swallow the hate and use a brush. It's much better and it won't hurt. But ooooooooooooooooooooooooh nooooooooooooooooooooo you have to use a comb!" He said in a sarcastic tone. Duke frowned. 'Of the entire population woman to rob from, I had to rob from a spell master!' he thought we a heavy sigh. "What was that Duke?" The fro asked. "Nothin' " Duke said in a mumbling voice. Sometimes he really hated his fro. It irritated him to the point where he was ready to wack it off and call it a day. But oh no, he was stuck with it. Not that he hated the style. He actually love it, but the fro itself…that is what he hated that most. He has to contend with a fro with a personality. "What's the matter buddy? Lost in your thoughts again?" it asked with a sneer. Duke shook his thoughts and frowned. "Nope, but I bet you would like me to, so I wouldn't have to use the comb" Duke sneered back. The fro humphed. "Well, it's better then you yankin' at me for an hour!" He said in a tone that read, "It's a statement of fact". "Oh really…well, don't you want to look for best for the babes?" Duke knew those words usually got to his fro. But much to his surprise, his fro fought back. "Yea, that's true, but I can live without impressing them" Then he added with a snicker, "But I bet you couldn't live without your fro just right for a entire day!" His fro knew what he was doing when he said those words. He knew that Duke had to have is dew just right, or he was go insane.  
  
Duke, while looking at his fro in the mirror, eyed his suspiciously. "Oh you really think so, eh? A whole day!? Piece of cake!" Duke puffed up his chest and gloated.  
  
The fro, if it had a mouth, would be smiling. "Oh think so, huh? Well mister, lets just say tomorrow morning when you wake up, a day in Heck begins." The fro laughed sinisterly. "Ok, fine. Tomorrow then!" So, with that Duke picked up the comb, gently this time, combed out his hair and went about his daily business of fighting Dragonauas, Hockey and finding out that tomorrow he has to do some modeling. When Duke heard that he groaned. Not just because Phil made him, but the fact that tomorrow was the day his fro was going to get his revenge.  
  
  
  
To be continued to: Part Two! 


End file.
